A life like this
by Senket
Summary: Sasuke always said he needed to reinstate his clan. Naruto couldn’t give that to him. But that’s okay. Not all relationships are perfect. SasuNaru.


TITLE: A Life Like This

AUTHOR: Kami Beverly

FANDOM: Naruto

GENRE: General/Romance

RATING: PG-13

PAIRING: SasuNaru

WARNING: Yaoi

DISCLAMER: I don't own anything.

SUMMARY: Sasuke always said he needed to reinstate his clan. Naruto couldn't give that to him. But that's okay. Not all relationships are perfect.

NOTES: Keep in mind this is currently a one-shot-- I have something in mind but I'll only write it if I know it'll be read. To clear things up, Naruto's on a long-term mission away from Konoha and Sasuke delivers him and his team information from the Hokage. They're in their thirties. Oh, and remember that Naruto is written (when in hirgana) in 3 syllables- Na-Ru and To. That'll be important later on.

-------------------------------------------------

The chirping crickets, the crackling fire and the whistling wind did little to affect the man as he sighed. His younger companion watched his from across the fire.

"So, what do you intend on doing once Uzumaki returns?"

"Dunno. I'll probably throw him to the ground and rape him or something." He muttered dispassionately. The black-haired man's senses were swiftly overtaken, however, when one arm wrapped around his torso from behind, a hand sliding into his pants and grasping his cock none-too-gently, hot words whispered against his throat.

"Haven't I told you a thousand times, Uchiha? You can't rape the willing." He could almost see the smirk he knew adorned the blond Jounin's lips. Naruto squeezed his cock, rubbing the rough pad of his thumb against the skin, free hand flitting feather-light up and down the man's side.

Sasuke shivered and arched against the solid body behind him, groaning. "Naruto..."

"Whatever, you two have fun. I'm gonna go get smashed." The man waved cheerfully and went off.

Usually, teleportation was required to be used in only special, urgent cases. However, the lovers' charka was expendable, while their time was not. They soon found themselves in Naruto's bed- the night from then on was desperate, clingy animal passion- no words were exchanged, nor needed. It had been a long time.

Naruto woke in a tangle of limbs and sheets. He knew he should be getting up, but even if he managed to extract himself from Sasuke, he'd still be caught in the web of fabric. Besides, his partner would understand. So instead he opted for something he'd much rather do. Maneuvering himself against his lover, Naruto ground his hips into Sasuke's. The raven-haired man hissed, eyelashes fluttering before flitting apart. He attached his hazy gaze to the blonde's small smile.

"Naruto," he sighed resignedly. He reached for the small man's face with his liberated hand, stroking the scarred cheek delicately. Naruto recognized this instantly as a sign that Sasuke wanted to be slow about this one- careful and meaningful.

"I need you so much, Sasuke," he choked slightly, eyes becoming glazed and misty.

Sasuke smiled sadly and kissed him again. "I know…" And so they made love that morning, in their white cotton nest, and hoped that maybe, somehow, it would last a little longer this time.

The blond was lying against his lover, staring at the white-wash ceiling above him, slightly hazy, having yet to return from the high Sasuke always instilled in him when they were together. There was always a bit of loneliness and regret to the two of them, but he'd learned to ignore it.

"So... how's your wife."

"She's okay. 8 months pregnant."

"That's nice. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl. We're gonna call her Toru. I'm gonna call her Na-chan though."

"How come?"

"You know… To-Ru and Na. Naruto."

"That's cute." There was no feeling in it.

Sasuke bit his lip and turned the blond, voice reflecting slight panic and desperation. "I love you, Naruto!"

"I know. I love you too, Sasuke. But it's better this way."

He looked away, sounding quiet and resigned. "Yes. It's better this way." Sometimes, though, he wasn't so sure.


End file.
